The Loud House: Pokemon Adventure
by the ender defender
Summary: Lincoln Loud and Lucario live in a house with 10 sisters, and female pokemon. But, he wants to prove how great he is with his pokemon, and sets out to become Pokemon Champion
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Loud House**

 **I also do not own Pokemon (If i did, I would make sure freaking ZANGOOSE could learn CUT)**

"Hey, Lincoln Loud here. I know what you're thinking 'Lincoln, what could be worse then having 10 sisters?' Well i'll tell you; Having 10 sisters with girl Pokemon" Lincoln was a young boy, and he loved his pokemon. His house was kept clean by Mr. Mime, which was necessary with 11 kids running around. "I seriously can't get any guy time around here. Lori is ALWAYS taking selfies with Gardevoir"

* * *

"Cheese" said the oldest of the Loud kids, holding up a phone. Her and her Gardevoir smile at the camera

* * *

"Leni is constantly playing with her Pikachu. She also doesn't know how to evolve her"

* * *

Leni giggles as she snuggles the small electric mouse pokemon, who squeals in response.

* * *

"Luan is always telling her Chatot annoying jokes, which she repeats all the time"

* * *

"What do you call a sick pokemon?" Luan starts

"A Pik-ACHOO!" Chatot finishes, then the two laugh

* * *

"Lynn and Medicham are always putting on weird sport tricks, which they always make ME do"

* * *

"Um..Lynn are you sure this is okay?" Lincoln asked

"Don't worry, Linc. This is TOTALLY going to work, right Medi?"

"Medicham" The pokemon responds, with a thumbs up.

"See, and when is a psychic type wrong?" Lynn smiled. The 'stunt' they we're attempting was to roll Lincoln down hill in a trashcan towards a ramp to jump the pool, which was full of ice.

"I'm not so sure about- THIIIIIIIIS!" Lincoln said as he was rolled down the hill. However, they missed the ramp and Lincoln was sent rolling into the mailbox.

"Oof...sorry Linc..." Lynn said

"Cham...Cham.." Medicham rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed

* * *

"Luna makes SO much noise with her Exploud"

* * *

"Rock and Roll!" Luna yells as she plays her electric guitar, attached to multiple speakers

"EXPLOUD!" Yells the Exploud, as she unleashes Boomburst. Suddenly, all the glass in the house breaks

"Oops...sorry everyone!"

* * *

"Lisa and Alakazam...well i'll be honest they aren't THAT annoying. They just do a lot of experiments...and sometimes they go a little to far"

* * *

"LISA! What did you two do to my underwear!?' Lincoln yelled as he was being followed by a floating pair of underwear

"We were performing a test on it to see if we could maximize its elasticity for maximum comfort" The smart sister said adjusting her glasses "So, I had Alakazam use her psychic powers on it, so it could levitate and I could study them better"

"Kazam...Alakazam" said the psychic type, as she holds her spoons up, causing the underwear to fall on Lincoln's head

* * *

"Lucy and Houndoom-"

"What about us Lincoln?" Lucy said, appearing out of nowhere

"AAH!" Lincoln yelled startled

"Houndoom" Said the dark pokemon, appearing as well

"AAH! I told you two to stop doing that!"

"We were just doing our hourly teleporting..."

"Houndoom..."

"But...I though Houndoom can't learn teleport"

"Life is full of surprises.." Lucy said as she vanished with her pokemon

"...Yeah...anyway. Then there's Lola and Lana, who have a Sylveon and an Umbreon respectively...and they are always arguing. Like, Lola's last Beauty Pageant..."

* * *

"And this year's winner is: Lola Loud and Sylveon!" The announcer yells as the young winner walked up to accept her prize. Right next to her was a Sylveon, who bows. In the crowd were her friends and family...including an incredibly muddy Lana and Umbreon. They clap, as mud splashes all over the stage and landing on her dress

"Hey! Lana you promised you would take a shower before you came here!" Lola yelled. Sylveon also growled at this dirty scene.

"We did...but there was a mud puddle outside and we couldn't help ourselves" Lana chuckled, as Umbreon chuckled as well.

"You ruined my dress!" Lola yelled, extremely angry

* * *

"They kept arguing back in forth in the car all the way home..." Lincoln sighed. "At the very least, Lily doesn't have one yet...But i'm not completely outnumbered!" He smirked as he grabbed his pokeball. "I have MY pokemon" It opens, and Lucario appears. "This is my partner, Lucario."

"Rwar!" Lucario grunts as he fist bumps Lincoln

"He just said "Sup". He can talk to me through the Aura, as he puts it. And me and him have a dream. We want to travel the world." Both Lincoln and Lucario strike a heroic pose "And become Pokemon Champions!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Loud House or Pokemon**

Lincoln was packing his bags. "Lets see: Deodorant, extra clothes, food for me and you, extra pokeballs for our other team members, and my toothbrush. I think that's everything" Lincoln clapped his hands as he put his backpack on. "Ready, Lucario?" The aura pokemon nods "Then lets go!"Lincoln dawns a red and black cap and slides down the stairs, heading for the door when Lori sees him

"Lincoln, where do you think your going?" She asked with Gardevoir right next to her.

"No where.." Lincoln says, trying to hide his bag

"Then why are you wearing that? And whats with that bag?" Lori tapped her foot, annoyed with her brother. Gardevoir used her psychic powers to grab his bag

"Hey! That's mine!" Lincoln yelled. Lucario jumped and grabbed it, trying to pull it away from them.

"Linc? What is that bag for?" Asked Luna who had just walked in

"And why are you wearing a trainer cap on your cranium?" Lisa asked. Suddenly all his sisters and their pokemon walked in and started asking him questions.

"Quiet! please! let me explain" Lincoln said. Lucario tried to settle everyone down. Lincoln sighed "I am going to leave home, to become a champion!" His sisters stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane!? You're to young to leave home by yourself!" Lynn yelled

"Why do you want to leave so badly Linc? I invited you to my mud party" Lana said as she and Umbreon held up mud.

"I'm not leaving because of that. Its because, i'm tired of just being known as 'Lincoln Loud, brother of 10 sisters' I want to be known as 'Lincoln Loud, Pokemon Champion!' Lincoln took a heroic pose

"You do know mom and dad would, like, NEVER let you go. Right?" Lori asked

"Well lets go ask them!" Lincoln said

* * *

"No you can't go adventuring all by yourself!" Their dad said

"What!? but dad. I'll have Lucario to protect me!" Lincoln whined. Lucario held up his fist, glowing with aura energy

"The answer is no, Lincoln" Said their mom. "You're just...not responsible enough" Lincoln thought to himself

"So...you're saying that...if I can prove i'm 'Responsible' then can I go?" Lincoln pled. His parents looked over to his ten sisters, all of whom are shaking their heads no.

"Sure Lincoln" Their mom finally said, causing all his sisters to groan "If you can prove your responisble to take care of yourself AND Lucario, you can go on your adventure."

"Sweet!" Lincoln pulls out his walkie talkie "Clyde, come to my place. And bring Gallade!"

* * *

a few minutes later, Clyde and Lincoln are standing in the street with Lucario and Gallade next to them. His family was watching him "Okay guys, remember our deal! If I win, it proves I can care for myself and Lucario in a battle, and I can go"

"Only if you win..." Lucy said "And its very unlikely...just like the unlikelihood for me to feel happiness"

"He's not going to win...right?" Lola asked, with tears in her eyes

"We don't want Linc to leave" Lana said with tears in her eyes too.

"Don't worry. I know Lincoln, he wont win" Lori smiles 'thank god...'

"Okay Linc...here we go!" Clyde smiled. They had Lynn be the judge

"Okay...this will be a 1 on 1 battle. The first pokemon to be determined as 'Unfit to battle' shall lose." Lynn holds up a flag "GO!"

"Gallade, use Vacuum Wave!" Clyde ordered

"Gallade!" His pokemon responds, shooting a floating fist at Lucario.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere to counter" Lincoln yelled. Lucario did just that, causing a small explosion. "Bone Rush!"

"Close Combat!" Gallade jumps out of the smoke with his fists glowing. Lucario jumps out with a blue bone in his hand. The two rapidly attack each other, bouncing their attacks off of the other's. It ends with Lucario nailing Gallade over the top of the head with the bone. Gallade lands on his feet, and Lucario skids along the side of a light post. "Your really good Lincoln" His friend smiles "Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

"You are too Clyde. Lucario, Iron Tail!" Lucario's tail turns into pure iron as he swings it at Gallade, whose arm-blade just turned purple. The two clash, and struggle against each other. Lucario ducks down and hits Gallade in the jaw with Iron Tail, sending the pokemon spiraling to the floor.

"You okay, Gallade?" Clyde asked. His pokemon stands up

"Gallade!" He nods. Clyde smiles

"Okay, then use Thunder Punch!" Clyde smiles. Gallade's fist sparks with electricity, and he runs at Lucario.

"Show them what we're made of Lucario! Ice Punch!" Lincoln smiles

"Grrrarh!" Lucario roars as his fist freezes and he runs at Gallade. The two punches collide in an explosion of electricity and ice. Lucario backs off and uses Ice Punch on the ground, freezing it. Gallade trips over it and Lucario kicks him into the ice, shattering it. The Loud sisters gasp, as they see Gallade out cold. Lincoln smilles wide

"G...Gallade is unable to battle.." Lynn says sadly "Lucario is the winner...so the victory goes to Lincoln"

"ALRIGHT! GO LUCARIO!" Lincoln yells, hugging him. Lucario smirks, holding his fist into the air "We're going on a Pokemon adventure!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Loud House or Pokemon**

"Take your cell phone. Call us if you have any problems" Lincoln's mom said, handing her son a shiny phone "Be safe"

"And remember, we want you to call us every now and again" His dad said

"I will dad, I promise" Lincoln smiled. Lucario gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright..." His mom said, giving him a kiss on the head while his dad pats him on the shoulder

"Good luck Lincoln". Lincoln turns to his sisters, all of whom seems to be mildly upset

"Guys...I wont be gone forever...and you'll be able to watch my battles on T.V" He smiled. Lola and Lana sniffle and run up to their big brother, before being picked up in a big hug

"Go get em Lincoln" Lola smiled

"Show em why your the best!" Lana smiled as well. Lincoln smiles back at them as he puts them down. Lori and Leni walk up next.

"Good luck, Lincoln!" Leni smiled.

"Yeah...good luck dork. Just dont come home crying or whatever.." Lori said sternly. Lincoln chuckled and hugged them. He hugged Luan and Luna next, neither of whom said anything. Lucy gives him a thumbs up, which he returns. Lisa simply shakes his hand

"Frankly, I do not feel the need to hug you at this moment, as you will be home and we will be able to observe your battles on the television" she says, adjusting her glasses. Lincoln rolled his eyes. Lynn was the last one. She smiled and fist bumped her brother. Lincoln look towards Lucario, who was currently saying good-bye to Alakazam and Medicham. Umbreon and Sylveon and hugging his legs, crying. Lucario manages to pry them off and both he and Lincoln head out the door.

"Bye guys!" Lincoln waved

"Bye Lincoln!" All his sisters yelled from the porch. Lincoln walked around the corner. As soon as he was out of sight, Lily started to cry.

"WAAAAAAH!" The baby wails. All the sisters groan and go back inside

* * *

Lincoln and Lucario run down the road, smiling. "Watch out world, Lincoln Loud is here!" He yells at the top of his lungs, causing Pidoves and Pidgeys to fly from the trees. Lucario smiles at his trainer, he was ready for some real fighting. Lincoln took out his phone and pulled up a map. "Lets see...the first gym around here is in Viridian City" He smiled. "Looks like the quickest way to get there is through the woods" He puts his phone down and heads for the woods.

* * *

He arrives in front of the woods, hearing a lot of chattering pokemon echoing from it. He smiles "Lucario, I can feel it" He points towards it "Our newest teammate is in this forest!" Lucario nods.

'Yes..I can sense some powerful aura within. But be careful, I sense hostile energy as well' Lucario telepathically tells his trainer

"Please, my middle name is 'Careful'!"

'I thought it was L-'

"No one needs to know my middle name!" Lincoln interrupts, blushing from embarrassment. The duo heads into the woods, ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Loud House or Pokemon**

Lincoln and Lucario walk through the woods. "Lets see...there are gyms in a lot of cities. I only need 8 of them, right?" The world they lived in was large, it is as if multiple regions merged into one (AKA: This story takes place in a region that is a combination of all the other regions. Except Aloha). They heard a pokemon yell in pain "What was that!?" Lincoln yelled. Lucario's eyes flashed blue

'I see...a pokemon battle' He says

"A battle? Lets go check it out" The two run to the source of the scream and see a Scyther on the floor. Towering over him was an Ursaring "whoa..an Ursaring!" Lincoln activated the 'Pokedex' feature on his phone

 ** _Ursaring: The Hibernator Pokemon, and the evolved form of Teddiursa.  
With its ability to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground. Although it has a large body, it is quite skilled at climbing trees. It eats and sleeps in the treetops.  
_**

"I wonder if its wild..."

"I don't have time for this." Said a voice. Lincoln looks out and sees a boy in the shadows "Ursaring, crush this weakling. We don't have time for pathetic pokemon".

"Ursa!" Ursaring roars as it brings its foot down.

"No! Stop it!" Lincoln yells. Lucario growls at this action, before he speeds forward and knocks the Ursaring off its feet

"What the...?" the boy says, seeing his Ursaring fall. He looks and sees Lucario standing in front of the hurt Scyther, who was being helped up by Lincoln. "Hey kid. This Lucario yours?"

"Yes he is. What do you think you're doing!?" Lincoln yells, holding the Scyther tight.

"I am a trainer who only trains the strongest of pokemon. I have no patients for pathetic pokemon like this"

'Such arrogants...I will not allow this!' Lucario roared as he used Iron Tail on Ursaring. Ursaring stands up and uses Slash to knock Lucario into the ground.

"Ursaring, don't worry about him. He is not worth our time" The boy turns around, putting Ursaring back in an pokeball.

"Who are you...?"

"Not that you will ever be on my level, but my name is Chasen" the boy says. "Listen here. You will never be a good trainer if you try to save these pathetic pokemon" Chasen walks away.

'That boy is wrong. Pokemon are companions for humans' Lucario says

"I know Lucario. But for now, is he alright?" Lincoln asked.

'His aura is steady and pure. With some rest and food, he should be fine'. Lincoln sighs in relief. He lays Scyther down softly, before taking out his phone

 _ **Scyther: The Mantis Pokemon  
**_ ** _Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This pokemon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke._**

Lincoln smiles, before taking out an oran berry and feeding it to him. Scyther looks up at him

"Scy...scyther..." The pokemon barley manages to say.

'You will be alright. Lincoln will take good care of you' Lucario says, as he scans the area around them 'There appear to be no more hostile signatures. Most bug pokemon are Nocturnal, so they are likely sleeping.'

"Yeah. Don't worry buddy" Lincoln said to the Scyther "I wont let that Chasen guy hurt you anymore". Lucario sat down with the 2

'It would probably be best if we stayed here until Scyther can stand'

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking" Lincoln sat down.

"Scy...Scyther?" Scyther looked confused. Lincoln took out a blanket and covered Scyther with it. Lucario gathered some more berries for lunch, and the 3 of them ate.

* * *

Lincoln called his family "Hey guys"

"Guys! Its Lincoln!" Lana said. Suddenly, all his siblings run to the phone

"Hey Dude!' Luna said. "So, whats up?"

"Oh...well I just helped this Scyther who was hurt from this trainer named Chasen and his Ursaring" Lincoln said "This guy said he was too weak, and was about to kill him!"

"Thats horrible!" Leni gasped

"How is he?" Lola asked

"He's doing a lot better...huh?" Lincoln sees Scyther walk up to him "Hang on guys" Lincoln put them on hold and turned to him "Whats up, Scyther?"

"Scyther! Scy!" Scyther smiles and hands him a pokeball that fell on the floor

"Oh hey, thanks. I didn't know I dropped this" Lincoln takes it back and smiles. Lucario smiles

'Lincoln, i think he wants something else'

"Really? What?"

"Scy! Scyther!" Scyther taps the button on the pokeball, causing it to open and he goes inside.

"Whoa!" The pokeball shakes, before the stops and lets of a shine.

'Indeed. He just told me he wished to travel with us for safety' Lucario smiled 'So, i suppose we do have a new teammate'

"Yeah!" Lincoln held the pokeball close "Welcome to the team, Scyther!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Loud House or Pokemon**

Lincoln, Lucario, and Scyther continue to train in the forest "Lucario, use Bone Rush and Scyhter counter it with Fury Cutter!" Lincoln orders with a smile on his face

'Lets go!' Lucario says as he summons the blue bone

"Scy! Scyther!" Scyther yells as his blades glow green. The two collide their attacks and back away

"Lucario, Ice Punch! Scyther, dodge it with Agility!" Lucario's fist freezes over and he swings it at Scyther, who flies around him at blinding speed. Lucario gets dizzy trying to keep up "Now! Quick Attack!" Scyther charges forward and slams his head against Lucario. Lucario stands up and brushed himself off

'You are becoming a great fighter, Scyther' Lucario smiles

"Scy! Scyther! Scy!" Scyther jumps up, happy.

"Okay guys, I'm going to call the others and tell them we are almost to the next town" Lincoln smiles. Scyther smiles at his new trainer.

* * *

"According to my research, the Viridian City gym leader is a man named Blue" Lisa told her brother

"Blue? I think I've heard that name before.." Lincoln thinks, then he suddenly remembers "Oh yeah! I remember reading about this guy. Blue use to be a Pokemon champion, until he was defeated by Red"

"Who's Red?" Lori asked

"What do you mean 'Who's Red'!? He's only the strongest trainer is existence! You've seen him all the time on TV"

"Wait..you mean that guy with that tough looking Pikachu?" Leni asked

"Yeah him! So, this gym is run by his formal rival. Cool!" Lincoln smiled. "Well, see you all when I challange him!" The siblings all waved good-bye and Lincoln hanged up. He walks up to Lucario and Scyther and smiles "Guys, lets get going"

* * *

 _ **Viridian City**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GYM LEADER ISN'T HERE!?" Lincoln yelled at a construction worker

"I mean he isn't here. A challenger came and their battled put a lot of holes in the gym's walls. So, the gym leader went on a vacation while we work to fix them" The worker said back as his Gurdurr lifted steel beams to the roof. Lincoln sighed and walked away

'I believe that there is a town not to far that also has a gym' Lucario says.

"Really? Which one?"

'Rustboro City' Lincoln nods

"Then that's where we're heading!" Lincoln smiles, when suddenly a voice speaks out behind him.

"Sup' Lame'o" Said a female voice. Lincoln turned around

"Ronnie Ann?" Lincoln asked

"Zoroark!" Yelled her pokemon, the black fox pokemon with long red hair; Zoroark

"Oh! I didn't know you had a Zoroark" Lincoln took out his phone

 _ **Zoroark: The Illusion Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Zorua  
Bonds between these Pokémon are very strong. It protects the safety of its pack by tricking its opponents. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery.  
**_

'Hello...dark one' Lucario snarls. He has had a bad relationship with Zoroark's and Zorua's his whole life.

"Zoro...ZOROARK!" Zoroark growls back.

"Lucario calm down." Lincoln said.

"I guess Lucario and Zorork don't like each other. So, your starting your adventure?" Ronnie Ann asked.

"Yeah! I even have a second pokemon. Go, Scyther!" Lincoln throws his pokeball and the green mantis pokemon jumps out

"Scy! Scyther!"

"Wow. Kinda cool." Ronnie Ann admitied "So, would you be interested in a pokemon battle?" She holds up another pokeball "2v2?"

"Sounds good to me!" Lincoln smiles. Lucario stands ready for a battle with his long time rival.


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Loud House or Pokemon**

 **I also apologize for not giving a detailed description of Chasen. So, here you go:  
** **Black hair with red streaks, red eyes, wears a white T-shirt and a black vest, wears torn jeans and has a scar over his right eye**

Lincoln opens his video chat so his sisters could watch. "Okay, Lynn. We need you to be our ref."

"You got it Linc! This will be a 2 on 2 battle. The first one who has both of their pokemon faint is the loser. NOW BEGIN!" Lynn smiles as she sits back on the couch so everyone could watch.

"Purrloin! Go!" Ronnie Ann throws a pokeball and her pokemon appears. She was a tiny, purple cat with white spots and green eyes

"Purr!"

"Cool. Purrloin! Lisa, mind running a pokedex scan on that?"

"On it." Lisa adjusted her glasses as she takes out her laptop and activates a strange program "Purrloin is a dark type. It is known as The Devious Pokemon."

"Dark type, eh? Well then I know just what to do. Get in their, Scyther!" Lincoln smiles as Scyther floats onto the battlefield.

"Scy! Scyther!" Scyther smiles.

"Purrloin, use Scratch!" Ronnie Ann yells

"Purr!" Purrloin rushes towards the mantis

"Use Agility and dodge it!" Lincoln yells. Scyther runs around Purrloin at blinding speeds. "Now, Quick Attack!" Scyther charges forward and slams head first into Purrloin, before speeding away.

"Purrloin, Pursuit" Ronnie Ann smiles.

"Purr!" Purrloin runs after Scyther with a black blur behind her.

"Scy!?" Scyther looks confused. Purrloin smirks as she slams Scyther from behind.

"Scyther, turn around and use Fury Cutter!" Scyther nods before turning around and swinging at Purrloin with it's blade-arms turning greener with every swipe. "Awesome, now use Wing Attack!" Scyther stops swinging its arms before having its wings glow

"Scyther! Scy!" Scyther slams its wings into Purrloin

"Purr!" Purrloin yells before falling flat on her back "Purrloin..."

"Purrloin is down! Scyther wins!" Lynn yells holding her fist into the air.

"Purrloin, Return" Ronnie Ann smiles as she returns the cat "Its all up to you, Zoroark" She turns to her pokemon

"Ark! Zoroark!" Zoroark responds before walking onto the battlefield. Scyther pants tired, but still stands his ground

"Zoroark, use Fury Swipes!" Zoroark runs forward while swinging her claws

"Scyther, use Fury Cutter!" Scyther's arms turn green again as he swings them, repeatedly clashing them against Zoroark's claws. Zoroark smirks before ducking down and swiping fast on Scyther's chest.

"Ther! Scyther!" Scyther yells, holding his chest in pain

"Now, Night Slash!" Ronnie Ann smiles, as Zoroark's entire arm turns into a black blade and she slams it on-top of Scyther's head, causing the mantis to fall over.

"And down goes Scyther!" Lynn yells again "Both trainers are down to their last pokemon"

"Scyther, Return" Lincoln puts Scyther back into his pokeball. "Its time, Lucario!"

'Right!' Lucario nods before walking onto the battlefield 'I will not hold back, dark one' This causes Zoroark to growl

"Use Aura Sphere!" Lincoln yells. Lucario nods as he charges up blue energy in his hands.

"Zoroark, Night Slash!" Zoroark's arm turns into a black blade as she runs towards Lucario, who shoots the Aura Sphere just in time to knock her back. Zoroark shrugs it off and continues to run forward

"Iron Tail!" Lucario's tail turns into pure Iron as he collides it with the Night Slash. Both pokemon slide back and pant hard. "Ice Punch!" Lucario's fist freezes over as he runs forward

"Night Slash!" Zoroark uses Night Slash again and collides hits with Lucario again. This time, however, Zoroark's body starts to freeze

"Whats going on?" Lori asked

"That's Ice Punch's special effect." Lisa adjusts her glasses while she explains it to her siblings "It has a chance to freeze an opponent solid if it manages to connect. A useful ability, I must say"

"Awesome, its frozen!" Lincoln smiles "Now, Aura Sphere!"

'Take this!' Lucario yells as he launches a large Aura Sphere at the-now frozen-Zoroark, smashing the ice apart and leaving Zoroark unconscious

"Zoroark is down! The winner is Lincoln!" Lynn yells with a toothy grin. All of Lincoln's siblings grin as Ronnie Ann puts Zoroark back in her pokeball. The two trains walk up to each other and shake hands

"Good battle!" They both say. Lucario nods and smiles


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own Loud House or Pokemon (Do I really need to keep explaining this?)**

Lincoln and Ronnie Ann heal their Pokemon. "So, I'm heading over to Rustboro City to challenge the gym" Lincoln says.

"Cool! I'm heading in that direction too!" She smiles "So, I guess we could travel together". Lincoln smiled

"That be awesome! Let's go!" The duo heads out

* * *

The two kids walk down the road when they see 2 trainers. Lincoln squints and recognizes one of them "Hey...that's Chasen!"

"Who?"

"A really mean trainer. He says he only trains "strong Pokemon". He even tried to kill Scyther!" This causes Ronnie Ann to gasp. It looked like Chasen was battling the other trainer

"Ursaring, finish this quickly. Hammer Arm" Chasen orders

"Ursa!" The brown bear Pokemon responds by lifting his arm, which glows red. Ursaring slams it on the head of the opposing Pokemon, which was a snail-like creature made of magma with a rock shell. Lincoln holds up his phone

 ** _Magcargo: The Lava Pokemon, and the evolved form of Slugma._  
 _The shell on its back is made of hardened magma. Tens of thousands of years spent living in volcanic craters have turned Magcargo's bodies into magma._  
**

"Cargo!" Macargo yells in pain as it is sent flying to its trainer's feet.

"Magcargo, no!" The trainer yells. His Pokemon was out cold

"We have no further business here." Chasen returns Ursaring and walks away.

"W-wait! I still have one more Pokemon to battle with!" The trainer yells. Chasen stops and looks back.

"I don't have time to play games. Your other Pokemon is no stronger than your pathetic Magcargo, otherwise you would have sent it out first" and with that, Chasen walks away. The trainer looks awestruck, before Lincoln walks up to him.

"Are you ok?"

"That boy...he wiped out my Magcargo before I got the chance to attack..." Ronnie Ann looks angry.

'What kind of trainer is so rude? If I EVER see him i'll punch him SO hard-' Ronnie Ann was cursing Chasen out in his mind. Meanwhile, Lincoln had only one question going through his head

'Chasen...why are you like this?'


	8. Announcement

**Hey guys.**

 **So i'm sure your all DYING for the next chapter of this...but I have some bad news...**

 **Yeah...I'm not that big of a Loud House fan anymore. And I have no will to continue this. Sorry**

 **But. If you still want a pokemon adventure, I will be replacing it with a pokemon story of my own design. New characters, a new region, and new pokemon! Stay tuned.**

 **Until then, fare thee well**


End file.
